muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2016
Television * Sesame Street season 46, January 16 * Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas, November 25 International Television & Movies *''Sesamstraat'' celebrates its 40th season, January 4 *''Bert and Ernie'' appear in De Wereld Draait Door, January 15 *''Sesamstraat viert feest, October 17 *The Furchester Hotel'' season 2, October 31 Television appearances * The Sesame Street Muppets do "Celebrity Photobomb" on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, January 14 * Abby Cadabby and Dr. Jeanette Betancourt on One-on-One with Steve Adubato, January 20 * Kermit the Frog on Good Morning America, February 1 * Miss Piggy on The Bachelor Live, February 1 * Kermit the Frog on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, February 1 * Kermit the Frog on Live! with Kelly and Michael, February 2 * Miss Piggy on The View, February 2 * Big Bird in Super Bowl 50 intro, February 7 * Kermit the Frog on Disneyland 60, February 21 *Lara Spencer goes behind the scenes of The Muppets, ''with Pepe the King Prawn, on ''Good Morning America, February 23 * Grover on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, March 1 * Carol-Lynn Parente and Cookie Monster on Cake Wars, March 7 * Elmo, Rosita, and Oscar the Grouch on Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, April 17 * Fozzie Bear on @midnight, ''May 24 * ''The Muppets and Sesame Street characters on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 * Miss Piggy on Today talking about her Kate Spade campaign, December 2 * Miss Piggy on Harry, December 5 * Miss Piggy on Tony Bennett Celebrates 90: The Best Is Yet to Come, Decemeber 20 Live appearances * Rosita, Elmo, and Alan at The New Children's Museum, San Diego, promoting the Everyday Heroes Club, January 9Facebook post by Sesame Street * Miss Piggy rings the opening bell at the New York Stock Exchange, February 1 * The Muppets at WE Day, April 7 * Animal at the Radio Disney Music Awards, May 1 * Sonia Manzano, Elmo and Rosita at the Daytime Emmy Awards, May 1 * Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, etc. at the Vulture Festival, May 21 * Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem at the Outside Lands Music and Arts Festival, August 7 * Becoming Real: A Muppeteer's Journey with Dave Goelz, August 13 * Puppets for Puppetry, September 24 Attractions * The Muppets Present… Great Moments in American History, October 2 * PizzeRizzo, November 18 Merchandise * Dark Crystal Pop! Vinyl figures, July * Dark Crystal ReAction figures, July (SDCC) * Labyrinth Pop! Vinyl figures, September * Muppet Tsum Tsums, October 4 Videos * Elmo's World: Elmo Wonders, February 2 * The Cookie Thief, March 1 * Sing It, Elmo!, May 3 * Elmo's Favorite Stories, July 5 * Love to Learn, September 9 * Labyrinth: 30th Anniversary Edition, September 20 * Monster Magic, October 4 Books * Elmo's Colors, January 5 * Splish-Splash Spring!, January 5 * The Sesame Effect: The Global Impact of the Longest Street in the World, March * Shadows of the Dark Crystal, June * Labyrinth Tales, September 27 * Labyrinth: The Ultimate Visual History, October 18 * The Muppets Mad Libs, October 25 * Jim Henson's Labyrinth: Artist Tribute, November 8 Music * "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" by Jack White and The Electric Mayhem single released on iTunes and vinyl, March 1 Web * "Pigs in Space" online web series, December 9 People * David L. Smyrl dies, March 22 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 2016